


Michael's Choice

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Romance, M/M, Mpreg with Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has missed Lucifer so much since he has been away on a business trip. It's easy just going on without him, going about his normal routine of getting the girls ready for school but he missed his mate being so close. </p><p>So when the time comes for Lucifer to come home, he brings hardship with him. Michael must decide if he is willing to continue their secret forbidden romance or to walk away forever. </p><p> </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FIFTY NINE of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkDoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDoc/gifts).



>   
> 

 

 

**Michael's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael eyed some steak at the supermarket as Emma followed behind him, texting on her phone as Lilith, the now eight year old, bolted around the store, asking if she could buy things. Michael was shopping for the weeks dinner, which was his normal routine as the stay at home parent to their daughter Emma and Lucifer’s sister Lilith. However, this also kept the appearances up that Michael...was seen as the butler in the household. 

 

When guests came over, he would have to put on his costume and play the part. That was what they had to do. Even though Emma was very vocal and went to Same Status pride events, her parents were much more keen to the shadows on their relationship. It made it easier for Lucifer to maintain the company without scandals. 

 

“Michie.” Emma spoke sliding the phone into her pocket. “Can we get some pizza on the way home?”

 

“Sure.” Michael spoke. As he felt a tug on his shirt, he turned, seeing Lilith holding a bag of chips, which he waved her away to put it back. “But you’re going to have to settle for pineapple pizza.” Emma stopped at that.

 

“Dad’s coming home from his trip?” Emma groaned. “Why today?! I have been craving pepperoni pizza all week! I would have had it at Alex’,...but…” Emma grew quiet at that, as Michael sighed tapping her nose. 

 

“Fine, I’ll buy you your own pizza.” Michael spoke as Emma gave a soft smile still lost in her thoughts. She was there when Alex’s grandfather kicked it. She might not have seen it, but she heard it. She could tell Michael was being extra kind to her because of that fact.

 

“Thanks, dad.” Emma spoke, as Michael hugged her softly before Lilith came back with donuts. Michael raised an eyebrow as the eight year old pouted and batted her eyes.

 

“...Okay. But that’s it. We are leaving.” Michael commented and Lilith followed behind with the donuts. 

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Michael's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

Michael set the pizzas on the counter as the girls rushed to it. 

 

“Thank you, Michie!” Lilith commented while chewing on the pineapple pizza with an open mouth. 

 

“Mouth closed, Lil.” Michael spoke and the child chewed quieter but still chomped. Michael gave her a soft smile as Emma moved to her own pizza, happy for the option, as she petted the box happily. “You better not waste one bite of that.” 

 

“I won’t!” Emma hummed when she heard the front door open. The keys clanking in the door meant Lucifer had returned from his business trip. “HI DAD!” Emma called, already helping herself to the food, as Lucifer walked in, blinking at the girls who currently liked the pizza more than him. 

 

“...I’m going to try to not be offended.” Lucifer stated, as Michael moved into his arms, hugging him tightly. Lucifer wasn’t prepared but the second he knew his mate was so close he buried his face into his neck, holding him tightly, lifting him off the ground to spin him slowly. 

 

“I missed you.” Michael whispered softly.

 

“I missed you, too…” Lucifer breathed, not wanting to let him go when suddenly harsh banging on the door made Lucifer’s eyes go wide.

 

“Coming!” Michael spoke but Lucifer yanked him back, looking at Michael, looking at him with fear. 

 

“...Don’t be mad?” Lucifer cringed. 

 

“...What did you do?” Michael glared suspiciously without even knowing why as the knocking and harsh ringing of the doorbell returned.

 

“U-Um-...” Lucifer choked out trying to think, but Michael rolled his eyes and moved past him. 

 

“M-Mike!” Lucifer moved to stop him, but Michael already opened the door to have a woman shove her purse into his hands. Michael grunted at the rough hit before he watched the woman come in. Taking off her glasses she eyed the place, holding a small Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. 

 

“...Paris.” Lucifer breathed as she gave him a cold smile.

 

“Lucy.” Paris hummed, moving to him as Emma and Lilith popped their head out of kitchen. She gave air kisses to his cheeks before the dog barked at him growling. 

 

“Hi...Terror.” Lucifer made a face.

 

“It’s Taylore. Not terror.” Paris stated as a group of men carried in suitcases. Michael jumped when they slammed down the suitcases. “Now, where’s our bedroom?” All heads besides Paris’ turned to look at Lucifer who swallowed, his eyes on a looking Michael, who looked surprised.

 

“I...I’m sorry, psycho bitch. What do you mean by ‘our’?” Emma asked what Michael was thinking, but he remained in silence.

 

“Who is this rude servant?” Paris spoke as Emma looked offended.

 

“ _ Excuse _ me?” Emma started. 

 

“Guys.” Lucifer spoke, as they turned. “...This...is um...Paris...my wife.” The room remained silent. Michael dropped the bag to which everyone turned, and he quickly grabbed it off the floor, looking down as Emma looked at him. Her eyes moved to Michael then to Lucifer. “...Paris, this is my daughter, Emma, and my sister, Lilith.” 

 

“You didn’t tell me you had a daughter.” Paris spoke as Michael felt tears spilling from his eyes. 

 

“He doesn’t.” Emma spoke coldly, grabbing Lilith’s hand, yanking her up the stairs before Paris turned to Lucifer. 

 

“Quite rude little mouth on her.” Paris spoke, but Lucifer wasn’t paying attention.

 

“...Your room is the left side of the mansion, third door on the right.” Lucifer spoke, his eyes on Michael. “...I’ll have the servants bring your stuff to your room, you must be tired from the trip.”

 

“Quiet.” Paris turned, walking up the stairs. Michael remained silent till the door closed. Michael threw her purse away angrily throwing it against the wall, as he moved up the stairs to the right. Lucifer followed quickly after him, as Michael moved to their bedroom and started to pack his clothes.

 

“Michael. Stop.” Lucifer moved to him, but Michael punched him in the face hard. Lucifer didn’t react more than his head moving to the hit. 

 

“I will never date, and never cheat on you. To the outside world I will be seen as a bachelor for I am yours for as long as you want me?!” Michael repeated those words from all so long ago, as he shoved Lucifer backwards. “Remember that?! When you  _ ASKED _ me to marry you?!” 

 

“I didn’t do this by choice. It was a accident.” Lucifer confessed as Michael hit him hard, throwing the ring at his face.

 

“Accident?! What?! Did your dick fall into her?!” Michael snapped.

 

“I didn’t  _ cheat _ on you. I just...legally got married.” Lucifer cringed as Michael slammed more shit into his suitcase not looking impressed. “Look, my grandparents arranged a marriage for me. I didn’t know! I was busy on my work trip, mostly sitting at my hotel desk in Hawaii and I didn’t even bother reading half the stuff handed to me. One was a wedding certificate.”

 

“...That’s not normal! How does that just happen?!” Michael snapped. 

 

“It’s how old money families do it. My mother and father were married long before they met.” Lucifer spoke with a sigh. Michael paused his packing to only to look at him, taking in the regret on Lucifer’s face. “I’m going to divorce her.”

 

“...” Michael held himself. 

 

“...I didn’t get a chance to sign a prenup.” Lucifer spoke. “If this goes wrong...we can lose everything.” Michael stayed quiet. “I need her to willingly agree and end this on peaceful terms…I...can’t lose my father’s business in this.” Michael’s continued silence. “...Please don’t leave...you’re my happiness...you’re my...everything.” 

 

Michael continued his silence as Lucifer slowly turned, looking away. 

 

“...I will be back.” Lucifer spoke sadly. “I...will make sure Ms. Hilton is settled and understands I will not be accompanying her in her room…” Lucifer started to walk away when he paused at the door. “...If you leave, I understand.” Lucifer spoke heartbroken. “...and If the door is locked when I get back...I understand...I can stay in another room.” Lucifer left without another word. 

 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
**Lucifer's POV**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lucifer walked back towards the Master bedroom, but hesitated as he moved to the door he was so at home in. Now he was scared what the answer was. If the door was unlocked, Michael would be gone. If the door was locked, ...Maybe there was hope. 

 

Lucifer moved to the door, his fingers gently wrapped around the doorknob and slowly started to turn. Not feeling resistance, he felt tears pooling in his eyes. Moving the door to his will, he had gone too far now to turn back and not check behind it. He pushed the door open, the door creaked softly, as his eyes adjusted to the dark. His eyes scanned the room for life, when he paused noticeably at the pale complexion that poked out just under the covers fast asleep. Lucifer sucked in air, as he took a second to compose himself as tears spilled out from his eyes. 

 

He loved him enough to stay, he loved him enough to not reject him. 

 

He might be the first person to stay.

 

Lucifer moved to the bed, not bothering to undress as he slid in bed with the man he had opened himself to. The first to see him for himself. Michael mumbled in his sleep as Lucifer laid his head on the curve of his neck, burying his face into it. Tears spilled from his eyes, as Michael woke softly. Sliding his hands over Lucifer’s face, he held him, letting him cry. Not just cry. Lucifer was embarrassed by his ugly crying that seemed to just become of him.

 

He broke down into sobs, as Michael moved to kiss every single tear away. Loving, comforting kisses moved with loving touches of skin as Michael stripped Lucifer of his clothes. Kisses became more with the need to touch, the feeling of need and love. Lucifer pressed Michael into longing, soft kisses as he made love to the man who he never deserved but somehow got.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Michael's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael slept with soft breathes, as Lucifer continually cared for the new bite on Michael’s neck. Though they were mated and married in secret, they still tended to their marks, because they realized something over their years together: Their mating mark started to fade. 

 

Michael let out a soft breath as Lucifer’s tongue slid up the bleeding wound. Maybe it was an insult to injury, to just expect to be like a normal mated couple. However, this was like God's own joke. Rubbing how abnormal it was for two alphas to mate. Every time they had sex, they would re-do their bond, and Michael would pretend it is normal to do so. Sure, some normal relationships re-do their bonds in the heat of the moment, but not because they wish to keep their bond going. 

 

Michael opened his eyes, feeling his mate’s tending to his wound. Lucifer would always stay up for hours just tending to Michael. Michael lived for these moments. These were moments that..sometimes made this hard relationship easier. These were things normal relationships didn’t have to do.

 

“Morn’n.” Lucifer whispered as Michael pushed him into a loving kiss, sitting up slightly on his mate's chest. He began eyeing his mate once he pulled back. 

 

“Morning.” Michael slid his tongue against Lucifer’s neck, caring for the neck which was starting to dry with blood. “Did you stay up all night?”

 

“I didn’t want to sleep.” Lucifer confessed, holding his hand, pressing kisses to it. “I didn’t want you to change your mind on staying.” 

 

“...I’m not going anywhere…” Michael hummed, moving to lie against his chest. “The sex is too good.” Lucifer broke into laughter as Michael laughed as well, sliding his fingers over his chest before Lucifer cupped Michael’s face, pressing him in loving kisses. “I’m so happy you’re home.” Michael whispered softly, continuing their loving soft kisses when suddenly harsh banging made them both stand up. Michael quickly moved to cover himself. 

 

“Hello!” A loud voice made both glance at each other before they both scrambled to get dressed. They couldn’t let her see them together, especially since Lucifer hadn’t gotten divorced, and besides her taking everything he had. He could lose the company if the scandal came out that he, an alpha, mated another alpha. 

 

They both were scrambling what to do, having a silent argument with hands on who will answer the door as Lucifer had started to put on the same clothes as last night. Which screamed idiocy. Why would he not have changed last night?! 

 

Michael shoved him into the closet, shutting it before he moved to the door. He threw it open, as Paris blinked at him confused. 

 

“Can I help you, Ms...Oscar?” Michael spoke with a frown, using Lucifer’s last name to her? 

 

“Oh...What...are you doing in this room?” Paris eyed him. 

 

“It’s my room.” Michael spoke not understanding her confusion.

 

“...isn’t this the master bedroom?” Paris spoke. She was right. It was obvious it was in the layout of the house. 

 

“It is.” Michael stated not missing a beat. “Master Oscar is kind to me with my living arrangements, since I am here all around the clock. He is barely home, and rarely sleeps at home.”

 

“...Where does he normally sleep?” Paris asked.

 

“...Hotels.” Michael lied as Lucifer glared at the closet door. “He doesn’t want to expose his daughter and sister to his...ladies of the night.” Paris was taken back by his words, before she went quiet. 

 

“Odd, he doesn’t seem like the type.” Paris eyed him. “Where is his room?”

 

“...Very well, I will use the same excuse I give the girls.” Michael grabbed the door with his hands. “...He’s at the office late.” She made a face at his offensive rude mouth. “Good day, miss.” Michael slammed the door on her before she could speak again, and neither of them spoke till Paris was heard walking down the hall. Lucifer came out of hiding as Michael turned to him.

 

“My ladies of the night?” Lucifer crossed his arms, and Michael started to pack. “Staying at hotels?” Michael looked at him coldly. “What happens when none of that is true?”

 

“Looks like you’re going to have to find a place to stay for the nights.” Michael shrugged as Lucifer choked out surprised.

 

“Whose house?!” Lucifer hissed, still staying quiet. 

 

“Not my problem.” Michael hummed lovingly, shoving the suitcase into Lucifer’s hands before shoving him towards the balcony. “Don’t come home till you get a divorce.” 

 

“B-But I thought you weren’t breaking up with me?!” Lucifer choked out as he watched Michael shove the suitcase over the ledge before he pulled Lucifer into a lustful loving kiss. Lucifer caved into the kiss, holding him tightly back before Michael pulled away. 

 

“I’m not, we just won’t be together...while I make Barbie want to divorce you nicely.” Michael hummed. 

 

“W-What about the girls?!” Lucifer choked out, as Michael moved to close the door to his balcony.

 

“ I will use the same excuse I gave to Barbie.” Michael grabbed the door with his hands. “...You’re at the office late.” Michael hummed before slamming the door closed. Lucifer choked out before he glanced around, noticing where he was.

 

“...Mike! Seriously! T-This is the second story! Mike!” Lucifer choked out as he looked over the edge. “...and I’m scared of heights…” 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

“Mum mum mum!” Mason sobbed as he followed after Dean while crying loudly. Dean walked around the kitchen trying to cook breakfast as Mason’s loud sobs echoed the house while the twins argued with Claire over who was sitting where at the table. Claire didn’t care, but Nathaniel had started to cry because he wanted to sit next to Daddy Dean. Nina wanted to eat with the cat on the floor, and Claire was trying get Nina to sit on the counter. 

 

Dean walked over to the stove as Mason moved to his leg and plopped down next to it, crying loudly till Dean moved, and Mason would follow again.

 

“Mum mum! Mum mum mum up!” Mason cried as he stood again when Dean moved to deliver the plates to the children, walking over the baby fence which would work if Mason didn’t just climb over it.

 

“DADDY DEAN! CLAIRE WON’T LET ME SIT ON THE FLOOR!” Nina cried. “I want to eat with Binks!” 

 

“Are you a cat?” Dean stated unamused as Mason was still trying to climb over it, crying even harder.

 

“No, but-” Nina started to argue.

 

“But what? Nothing. Now sit down at the table.” Dean snapped a bit annoyed as Nina whined but moved to obey. Dean sighed obviously at the end of his leash, he noticed Nathaniel’s tears. “Why are you crying, love?” 

 

“Daddy Dean! I want to sit with you.” Nathaniel sobbed as Dean kneeled down wiping his tears. 

 

“That’s fine, your sisters can sit next to each other.” Dean gave him a kiss on the cheek as Mason finally got to them. 

 

“NO! MY MUM MUM!” Mason cried roughly as he tried to shove him, but ended up just falling forward and hitting himself on the table. 

 

“Mason!” Dean breathed with panic set the food on the table moving to collect the toddler who now was sporting a large bump and gash on his head, which Dean cradled the toddler close. Looking at the large gash on his head, Dean grabbed some towels pressing it to the toddler’s head who cried loudly.

 

“Oh my god! Is he going to die?!” Nina gasped, as Dean ignored her. Great, Castiel was at work, who can watch the kids? The fourteen year old? Or try to get them all shoved into the car as Mason bled?

 

“Claire, can you, watch the kids.” Dean stated trying to stay calm grabbing his car keys as Mason cried loudly. Dean moved to the door opening it, when Lucifer stood at the door pausing his action to move to knock. 

 

“H-Hey dean, Um it’s kind of a long story but-” Lucifer spoke but Dean was already moving past. 

 

“No offense but if you watch the kids, I really don’t care what you do.” Dean stated. “Okay? Great. Thanks.” Lucifer closed his mouth, watching Dean climb into the car and drive off without another word as the three kids slowly turned to stare at Lucifer who blinked back at them. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Castiel's POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sighed tiredly, coming home late because of practice. He rubbed his face, his body sore from all the tackles. No one let him off easy especially not Benny, who was letting out his emotions in the form of knocking another person off the face of the earth. Castiel didn’t blame him, to be honest. He would have done the same. 

 

Coming home was a blessing, he was excited to see his mate and children. Opening the door, Castiel paused when he noticed Lucifer sitting with the kids who were staring at the weird fancy food placed in front of them. The kids looked scared at the food, besides Claire who was use to it since she visited Emma. 

 

“Daddy! You’re home!” Nina spoke. “Does...that mean we don’t have to eat the snails?” Lucifer glanced at her unamused.

 

“How’s Mason?” Claire asked. 

 

“Mason?” Castiel asked confused. 

 

“You never went to the hospital?” Lucifer asked. “Didn’t Dean call you?” 

 

“I broke my phone during practice! It went too long to go get another one.” Castiel choked out with panic. “W-What happened?!” 

 

“Mason hit his head.” Lucifer spoke. “Here call him on my cellphone-” Castiel already grabbed for the phone before Lucifer could finish. Castiel put the phone to his ear, the phone rang for a long time before they answered.

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean's POV**

 

 

 

 

“Hello?” Dean asked, cradling Mason who was calmed in his arms. Dean rocked him softly as he took the call before he went home. Mason was such a good boy during the trip, and was good when Dean held him, letting them put in the stitches. Dean pressed kisses to the tired toddlers head as Mason sucked his thumb holding him. 

 

“Dean?! Is Mason okay?!” Castiel’s panicked voice echoed through the phone. Dean let out a tired sigh, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

 

“He’s fine. He got six stitches and a nasty bump from the metal table.” Dean spoke. 

 

“I am so sorry, Dean!” Castiel choked out, as Dean hummed tiredly. “My phone broke during practice and-”

 

“It’s fine. I’m just really tired.” Dean spoke understanding. “Mason was very good...We are on our way home. We will be there soon.” 

 

“Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to come get you?” Castiel choked out.

 

“Can you please make some chocolate milk? Mason wanted one before I put him down for bed.” Dean confessed. “And now, our little girl's been making me crave some too.”

 

“Chocolate milk, got it.” Castiel spoke as Dean smiled to himself. God he loved him. 

 

______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Lucifer's POV**  
  
  
  
  
  


“It’s a Classic Escargots à la Bourguignonne.” Lucifer argued with Nina.

 

“It’s es-car-gross.” Nina commented as Lucifer scoffed, rolling his eyes when he paused looking at one of the home security cameras that were installed all over the property. Lucifer moved to it, staring at it. 

 

______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
**Dean's POV**  
  
  
  


“Alright, get home safe. I’m trusting you with my favorites.” Castiel teased, as the kids groaned.

 

“DAD!” They all spoke. 

 

“You aren’t suppose to have favorites.” Nina crossed her arms as Castiel snickered at his teasing. 

 

“You’re right as always.” Castiel hummed at her before whispering to Dean. “Keep my favorites safe, love you-” 

 

“DAD-” All three kids whined, when Castiel hung up with laughter. Dean sighed, rolling his eyes as he moved to walk out of the hospital, but he dropped his cellphone. Dean cursed, as he tried to balance a tired child and his pregnancy balance which he struggled, when someone leaned down grabbing the phone. 

 

“Here.” The man spoke, before Dean could thank the man, the man turned moving quickly away heading towards the elevator.

 

“Thank You.” Dean called but the man was already gone. Dean blinked, he didn’t even get a good look at his face, wearing a baseball cap and a jacket all he was able to see of the man was his tattoo on his hand of a-... 

 

Dean paused his eyes looking towards the direction the man went off in, Dean couldn’t shake the feeling of fear. It had to just be...some coincidence. Maybe it’s a trend or something to have a tattoo on your hand of a- 

 

“Wolf.” Dean finished his thought out loud before he shoved the door open, quickly moving to the car. He knew it couldn’t have been him and the likelihood it was the man from the hotel was slim….but still, Dean couldn’t shake the feeling as he frantically placed the toddler in the car and got in, trying to buckle up and drive away...that...he was being watched?

 

The man behind the baseball cap stood outside the hospital watching the pregnant omega in his favorite red sweater leave the parking lot, smirking as he turned and started to walk away. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Lucifer's POV**

 

 

 

“Dad, you suck!” Nina frowned, crossing her arms as they argued on and on about who was the favorite while Castiel teased them lovingly. 

 

“Hey, Cas?” Lucifer spoke as Castiel waved his children to eat or go to bed. The kids groaned but decided to try to eat the food, as Castiel ruffled Nathaniel’s hair and walked to Lucifer.

 

“What’s up?” Castiel asked as he followed his gaze to the Camera.

 

“You said your phone broke right? Are you watching the Camera’s in a main monitoring room or your computer?” Lucifer asked. 

 

“No?” Castiel asked. “I never check them. Dean only checks if someone’s watching Mason. Otherwise we never use them….Why do you ask?” 

 

“The light on your Camera is green.” Lucifer pointed to the light on the camera that Castiel eyed him. 

 

“So? It’s always green.” Castiel spoke.

 

“...green? No. It’s suppose to always be blue.” Lucifer stated. “We have the same system in our house. Blue means it's working, red means there’s a problem.”

 

“What does green mean?” Castiel asked.

 

“...It means...someone’s logged in...and watching the Cameras.” Lucifer spoke hesitantly, his voice with a slight fear to it. Castiel and Lucifer slowly turned to the Camera as they stared at the bright green dot, with no idea who was staring back at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Yuneykick for correcting.
> 
> Please comment and like! 
> 
> It really motivates me to pop these out! <3
> 
> Thanks so much guys! <3


End file.
